Brawl
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Inspired by the 100 words challenge I found on deviantart. Just 100 moments in the Smasher's lives as they deal with life and with each other. First chapter is 100 sentences, I'm going to try making a oneshot out of each of them.
1. The Sentences

Disclaimer: I don't own the Smash characters. I don't own this unbelievably massive list of words. I found it on this site here!

h t t p : / / q u e e n p e t r a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / 1 0 0 - W o r d - C h a l l e n g e - 1 4 6 9 9 2 2 6 5

I'm gonna do 100 sentences, and TRY to make a oneshot of each sentence, kay? Some oneshots will be Subspace-related, most won't be.

And, I know, I should be working on _Anything Goes_, but this popped out of my head, and I've been hitting writer's block lately. I do have something planned for_ Anything Goes_, I promise! Same goes for _High School Never Ends._

Enjoy!

* * *

1.** Introduction** - Ness grinned: he loved it when Master Hand introduced the newest Smashers.

2. Poison - When he's first given the tomato, Squirtle looks at it like he's expecting it to be poisoned.

3. Abandoned - Lucas has an understandable fear of being abandoned.

4. Crisis - Some roommates get along with each other, but then there are those room assignments that could be described as 'a crisis waiting to happen'.

5. Dream - Takashi worries that all this might be a dream and that his mother or Squirtle would wake him up any minute.

6. Shooting Star(s) - Looking at the view in front of him, Link decided that Ness and Lucas jumping on his bed was very well worth it.

7. Mist - Samus likes it when the mist rolls through Smash Town.

8. **Hopeless** - Everything seems hopeless until Ness and Luigi are revived.

9. Obsession - Takashi and Luigi wonder about Falco's obsession with bread.

10. Dreamcatcher - Lucas has had less nightmares after Ness gave him the dreamcatcher.

11. Rose(s) - Pit is thinking about what to give Zelda for her birthday.

12. Clouds - "Hey, that one looks like a Vulpix!"

13. Revenge - Takashi, with Link's help, tries to plot his revenge for the Lady Gaga prank.

14. Insanity - After hearing his story, Takashi is astounded that Ness hadn't gone insane.

15. Disappear - Mario tries to make sense of what happened when he sees what is left of the stadium.

16. Shadow - That's basically what Luigi's Final Smash is made of.

17. Darkness - There have been very few times when Takashi was in total darkness.

18. Illuminate - Ness uses PSI to light up the room and Lucas is grateful.

19. Dusk - The sunset remind Link of past adventures, and that's why he always sees the sunset.

20. Dawn - Pit always gets up early to see the sunrise.

21. Quest - Everyone's been on some sort of quest, that's part of why they're here to begin with.

22. Thrilling - Link and Pit have never been on a roller-coaster, so Takashi swears he _will_ get them on one by the day's end!

23. Pillar - Mario likes to think of himself as a pillar of strength.

24. **Autumn** - Peach likes autumn: she likes the color of the leaves and the crisp smell of the air that came with it.

25. Teddy Bear - When Lucas smiles upon receiving the present Peach got for him, he knows who he could turn to for advice.

26. Snuff - Meta Knight swears that he would snuff the hyperness out of his roommate if it killed him.

27. Prism - Takashi tries to explain the Pokemon Porygon to the others.

28. **Rescue** - When Lucas is revived, the first face he sees is Ness'.

29. Broken - With all Lucas had to go through, Link's surprised that the small blond wasn't completely broken.

30. Wall(s) - You can imagine that there are times that Crazy Hand would break the fourth wall.

31. Beautiful - Everything about her was just plain beautiful, he decided.

32. Tonight - Ness swore that tonight was the night that he _would _talk to his reclusive roommate, come what may and hell to pay!

33. Empty - Everyone knew that Kirby with an empty stomach would bring about Ragnarok.

34. Festive - Nobody has any idea whether to be amused or afraid of Peach when she starts decorating.

35. Melody - Jigglypuff takes great pride in her singing, much to the annoyance of her roommate.

36. Purple - Takashi is so startled upon meeting Sheik that he falls to the ground.

37. Panic Switch - There were a few panic switches: one for major injury in battle, one for choking, and one for when Wario eats garlic _outside_ of battle.

38. Sanctuary - Lucas realizes the truth behind Master Hand's statement, "Your room can be your sanctuary."

39. Spell - "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

40. Rejection - Of course nobody likes being rejected, so he keeps his mouth shut.

41. Sword - Takashi would never admit it to anyone, but he thinks Ike's sword is the best of them.

42. Love - Master Hand really did like it when people made friendships - or even better, fell in love - during the tournaments.

43. Yellow - Takashi hates the color yellow, much to the annoyance of his roommate (Pikachu).

44. Boogeyman - Considering all the PSI kids had gone through, it was only natural that at least one of them would be afraid of the Boogeyman.

45. Downstream - "If you had said that in front of Falco, you'd be going down Shit Creek without a paddle."

46. Fire Ball - Takashi tries to train Charizard into using Blast Burn.

47. Challenge - "Consider this a challenge...You get your precious pets back and I'll battle you again."

48. Sneeze - "I've read somewhere that if you sneeze out of nowhere, it means someone's thinking about you."

49. Illogical - This whole situation could be described as illogical, but for Crazy Hand, it was all in a day's work.

50. Intermission - They know Tabuu's up ahead, and they rest before the final battle.

51. Overrated - "What gives him the right to think that everything's overrated?"

52. Contagious - Lucas finds Ness' grin contagious: whenever he sees it, Lucas can't help but smile shyly back.

53. Magnificent - Everyone loves watching the Final Smashes of their peers - unless they're the ones on the receiving end of the awesome attacks.

54. Summer - Ness loved the summertime - No school, the sunlight, just plain everything about it.

55. Button - "Oooohh...what does _this_ button do?"

56. Fragments - The whole place is made of fragments, really - fragments of different worlds come together to make a new one.

57. Merriment - Smash Manor plus board games equals either merriment or disaster.

58. Rising - Takashi feels anticipation rising for fighting that dark lord bastard again (it rises as he recaptures Ivysaur and Charizard).

59. Blue - Takashi realizes that, other than Samus and the villains, he's the only human that doesn't have blue eyes.

60. Hesitation - Lucas hesitates before teaming up with the strange red-clad boy.

61. Courage - Luigi wishes he could be courageous.

62. Unknown - It's the fear of the unknown that holds him back, but his friends keep him going.

63. Potion - Link and Takashi begin a conversation about worlds with talk of potions.

64. Faerie - "Lucas, you still like fairy tales?"

65. Pumpkin - Link smiled as Peach made pumpkin pie for Halloween.

66. Battle - One more thing as to how Ness and Lucas were opposites: Ness loved the thrill of a battle, while Lucas didn't like fighting unless he really, _really_ had to.

67. **Bow** - Takashi lost the bet and Charizard has to suffer for it.

68. Malice - Lucas stays far far away from the evil sorcerer of Hyrule - his malice is almost suffocating.

69. Castle - Takashi gaped at how large Smash Manor is: if he were about five years younger, he would have thought it was a castle.

70. **Scythe** - Ness watches in amusement as Link and Takashi TRY to beat Marluxia in _Chain of Memories._

71. Lost - "Everyone loses every once in a while, but it's how you react to that loss that really matters, you got it?"

72. Ribbon - Lucas looked at the ribbon he received for his contribution to Tabuu's defeat.

73. Bars - Takashi concluded that Dedede and Bowser were the kind of best friends that would sit behind bars, with one of them saying, "Damn, that was fun!"

74. Death - He's haunted by it, and that automatically makes everything worse.

75. Memory - Everyone likes Scrapbooking Night, all except for one.

76. Winter - The Ice Climbers and Ness drag Lucas into having a snowball fight.

77.** MAGICAL WORD OF YOUR CHOICE! (Advice)** - Master Hand calls Mario into his office without telling him why.

78. Childhood - Sometimes Ness wishes that he could swap his and Lucas' childhoods.

79. Sacrifice - Lucas sometimes wondered why Ness made that sacrifice.

80. White - Being an angel, Pit has seen white all his life.

81. Graveyard - "Th-There's a...g-graveyard here?"

82. Umbrella - Takashi always has an umbrella, ready to counteract Squirtle's mischief.

83. **Infected** - Everyone gaped at the carnage, all of them swearing that Ganondorf would _never_ pick the movie again.

84. Breathe - Lucas breathes in the scent of the flowers and feels more at home.

85. Forever - Peach hopes the bonds she made with everyone would last forever.

86. Apologize - It's so hard to get the words out, and when they finally come out, she smiles.

87. Heartache - Everyone's had their share of heartaches here.

88. Invincible - It takes a while for him to realize that none of them are truly invincible.

89. Illusion - Link wonders if the illusion of security will shatter anytime soon, and if so, when.

90. **Prayer** - Lucas prays during the Subspace fiasco.

91. Spring - Takashi and the Pokemon enjoy a warm spring day.

92. Paranoid - Deep in the back of Link's mind is the fear that Tabuu would rise again, more powerful than before.

93. Jar Of Dirt - Takashi, Link, and Pit watch Pirates of the Caribbean and everything just goes from there.

94. Magic - Link wonders how Pit can see the magic in every little thing.

95. Needles - Peach tries to teach Lucas how to knit.

96. Golden - Takashi tells a story from his world about a great golden bird Pokemon.

97. Dying - Besides falling, Lucas' greatest fear is that more people he cared about would die.

98. **Red** - Since Takashi mostly wore red, Link deemed it appropriate to give him a suitable nickname.

99. Ablaze - Nearly everyone uses fire, Pit notices.

100. The End - Everyone goes their separate ways, hoping - no, _praying _- that they'll see each other again.

* * *

What'd you think? Please review!


	2. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own the Smash characters. I only hope to hone my skills as a writer in writing these oneshots, and nothing more.

In case any of you were wondering, yes, I edited one of the sentences so that Samus, instead of Pit, is mentioned.

And just a warning, I've decided to do these oneshots in no particular order whatsoever. The only thing having to do with order I have in mind are sentence number one (Introduction) for this chapter and sentence number 100 (The End) for the final chapter.

And now, I introduce the_ Brawl_ oneshots!

* * *

_Sentence #1 - Introduction_

"Welcome, Smashers! It has been far too long since my brother and I hosted our second tournament, Melee..."

Ness yawned and fidgeted impatiently in his seat.

_When are they going to introduce the newest Smashers? _he thought. He had a good reason for being impatient: he loved it when Master Hand introduced the new Smashers, and Master Hand had a tendency to hold back the introductions until after this notoriously boring (and short) speech. Link noticed Ness' squirming and sighed.

"I can't say I blame you for being impatient, kiddo," he started, "but do me a favor and don't squirm so much!"

Ness pouted as Master Hand finally announced, "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for..."

"THE NEW SMASHERS!" Crazy Hand interrupted, pulling on a string and opening the curtain. There were cheers and 'oohing' and the like at the unfamiliar figures.

Ness grinned: everyone looked really strong! He was sure they would put up more than a few good fights...

"Hey, Ness! Look at that kid over there!" Link exclaimed, pointing at one of the newcomers. Ness looked at the person he was pointing at.

The first thing he noticed was the kid's awesomely styled blond hair.

This kid was the only one without so much as a smile. He looked around uncertainly, almost as if unsure whether or not he should introduce himself to someone. There was also the fact that his outfit looked scarily familiar...It was like Ness' except his striped shirt was red where Ness' was blue. Ness quirked an eyebrow.

"A shy kid?" he asked. Link nodded, saying, "Apparently. Either Crazy Hand picked him or he's got strong enough powers for Master Hand to notice."

Ness thought about what Link said.

_Hmmm...I wonder if..._

_

* * *

_Lucas was unsure of what to do. He didn't know anyone in this place, besides the older boy with the strange creatures (what was his name? Satoshi? Takedo? Takashi! That was it!) and he had only met him five minutes ago. Now Takashi was talking with someone with blond hair and a very green outfit (and were those elf ears?). Lucas was alone, everyone had someone else to talk to.

Why oh why did he of all people get that invitation from Master Hand? Sure, he did go through that epic journey that most people his age could only dream of, but he was sure there was someone stronger who would take his place. Like Claus...

"Hiya!"

Lucas jumped and turned to the source of the voice. His jaw instantly dropped. This boy's outfit was almost exactly like his own! Except Lucas never had a baseball cap and striped shirt was blue-and-yellow instead of the red-and-yellow that had become Lucas' signature.

The ink-haired boy chuckled, saying, "You're noticing how our outfits match, right? I was surprised, too." He shrugged, saying "I guess it means we both have good taste in clothes."

Lucas tried to think of a reply. This boy did surprise him, after all.

"Ah...um...I guess..." he replied.

The boy grinned, stretching out his hand.

"I'm Ness! I'm a veteran!" he exclaimed. That caused Lucas' jaw to drop again. He was a veteran? A boy almost his age?

He sputtered and stretched his hand, saying, "L-Lucas..." Ness grabbed Lucas' hand and shook it vigorously. When their hands touched, Lucas felt a somewhat familiar spark of energy. Ness seemed to grin even more.

"So, Lucas! What're ya doing over here? Don't you want to talk to somebody?" Ness asked, referring to the fact that they were in a faraway corner of the room.

"Oh...I, um..." Lucas started. Ness waved him off.

"Oh, you're a shy kid. Don't worry, nobody here's going to eat you! Well, except for maybe Kirby, but he eats everything. And he doesn't even swallow the other competitors. Yoshi might eat you too, but, ehm...you _might _come out as an egg," Ness nervously said. Lucas looked almost horrified. An _egg_?

"It doesn't hurt, really! And the shell's really thin - you could break out easily!" Ness exclaimed, waving his hands around in the air. "You're not claustrophobic, are you?"

Lucas shook his head, causing Ness to grin again.

"Then don't worry about it!" he crowed. Lucas started to smile a bit. This Ness didn't seem so bad.

"Hey, Ness!" It was the blond elf again. Takashi was with him, along with the redheaded angel. "Telling the kid the basics?"

"More or less. I see you met some newbies as well, Link," Ness replied, shaking hands with the newcomers.

As Takashi and Pit introduced themselves, Lucas smiled.

_Maybe this won't be so bad..._

* * *

Later in the ceremony, Ness saw Lucas talking to Takashi. The ink-haired psychic recalled that familiar feeling of electricity he felt shaking hands with Lucas.

_So I was right. He does use PSI..._ he sat down on a nearby bench and looked up at the sky.

_This is going to be a** very** interesting year._

* * *

What'd you think? Please review!


	3. Hopeless

Disclaimer: I don't own the Smash characters. I only hope to hone my skills as a writer in writing these oneshots, and nothing more.

I've always wanted to write this scene in Subspace. It just seemed fun to write.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Sentence #8: Hopeless_

It was over.

Every Smasher had finally become a trophy! Tabuu had finally become so powerful that he could revert the Smashers to their trophy forms! And since there wasn't anyone left to turn them back, he had won.

Tabuu smirked, and then laughed, relishing the way his laughter echoed in the Subspace realm that he had been born in. As he did so, he saw the orbs holding the tiny bits of that other realm float towards him. He let them envelop him as he used another ability to scatter the trophies.

His final step to becoming an all-powerful being was nearly at hand. Nobody could stop him now.

* * *

In another part of Subspace, in what used to be part of an ancient ruins, three trophies were left forgotten.

One of the trophies was of an Italian man dressed in green and blue. A gold badge was stuck to the nose of the trophy.

The second was of a boy with a red cap, a striped shirt, and shorts. The same badge was stuck to the trophy figure's chest.

The third was of a blue penguin in red regal robes. Unlike the other two, this trophy had no badge.

The badges on the first two trophies started to glow, and light enveloped them. When the light faded, the real-life forms of the trophies woke up, as if from a nap.

"Mamma mia..." the Italian man groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Did anybody get the number of the truck that hit me?"

The boy held his head, groaning. "Where am I? I remember fighting Pokey...and then that fat man tried to turn Luke into a trophy..." he said. He noticed the badge on his chest and pulled it off.

"Hold on...Ness?" the man asked. Ness blinked, noticing him.

"Luigi? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure. I remember seeing some of those red short things..." Luigi replied when Ness noticed the gold badge on his nose.

"Hold still," Ness said, pulling the emblem off of his nose.

"Ow!" Luigi exclaimed, holding his now sore nose. "Warn me next time, okay?"

"Sorry," Ness said as he examined the badges. He saw that both had a penguin's face on it. His eyes drifted towards the other trophy in the room. King Dedede, right? He had an emblem just like this one.

Ness blinked: if it would have gotten him out of his trophy form, why would Dedede give it to Ness and Luigi? He walked towards the trophy and activated it.

As Dedede slowly opened his eyes, Luigi whispered, "Are you nuts? Dedede is a villain! He's the reason why I was a trophy!"

"If what I'm thinking is right, he's also the reason we're not trophies now," Ness replied as Dedede woke up completely. He jumped on his feet and saw the Ness and Luigi were awake. Luigi seemed ready to fight at any minute, and Ness was wary, too.

Dedede glanced at Ness and Luigi excitedy, and then...hugged them both. The two heroes glanced at each other confusedly.

"Wait a second! You're a villain, right? So why are you, you know...?" he started.

"...So happy to see you?" Dedede finished, letting go of the psychic and plumber. Luigi nodded numbly as Ness asked, "Yeah, you could have used either one of those badges on yourself and left us here. So why?"

Dedede hesitated in answering, and finally said, "I'm actually not so sure. Sure, I_ was_ a part of the evil group obsessed with collecting every Smasher trophy, and truthfully, the badges was how I was going to do it. I would give a Smasher a badge, telling them that they're an honorary warrior of Dreamland, and when the built-in timer reached zero, the Smasher would be forced to revert back to his or her trophy form. I guess since you guys had the badges while in your trophy forms, they reverted you back to your original forms."

Dedede mentally sighed in relief at this. There was _no way_ he was going to tell them that not only was he_ not_ a part of the evil group, but that he found out Tabuu's plan by some stupid chance and was afraid of what Subspace could do to him. So he got the trophies to hopefully get him out of a jam when he himself was a trophy. It was a good thing that he ended up with the trophies of Luigi and Ness, the two kindest Smashers.

Ness blinked at this reasoning. Based on what he had seen in the Orientation meeting, Dedede _did_ seem like a narcissist, but he never had that evil glint that Pokey or Ganondorf had. Something didn't add up...

Then it hit the black-haired psychic like a ton of bricks. Before Ness could voice his epiphany, Dedede smirked.

"Of course, I get the psychic kid and the cowardly plumber," he said haughtily.

"Hey!" Luigi protested.

"Oh, come on! You were scared of a _Waddle-Dee!_ Those are the _least_ harmful of my servants!"

"I was not scared! I was...lulling it to a false sense of security!"

"Could have fooled me!"

"Guys, _stop it!" _Ness yelled. Luigi and Dedede turned towards him.

"I just thought of something: where are the other Smashers? I'm getting a bad feeling about this..." the psychic said. Luigi and Dedede blinked.

"Oh yeah! They could be somewhere in this shadowy mass of nothingness," Luigi replied.

"I believe you mean Subspace, Greenie," Dedede said, snickering.

"Shouldn't we go find them?" Ness said before another arguement would arise. "If we were trophies ten minutes ago, who can say the others aren't trophies now?"

Dedede nodded, raising his hammer.

"Right! Let's go!" he proclaimed, running off. Ness ran after him while Luigi was left behind.

"I swear, the weirdos that come into this tournament..." he groaned, jogging to catch up.

* * *

What'd you think? Please review!


	4. Infected

Disclaimer: I don't own the Smash characters. I only hope to hone my skills as a writer in writing these oneshots, and nothing more.

Gasp! An update? So soon? Yes, college life has not killed me yet! *Balloons and confetti*

Enjoy!

* * *

Sentence # 83 - Infected

"It's movie night!" Peach exclaimed in sing-song, holding up several DVDs.

Everyone in the room grinned at each other. Movie night was one of those things that you looked forward to no matter what. Even if the movie was downright horrible, the comments that would sometimes ensue would be hilarious enough to make up for it (like last movie night the group watched _Ponyo_ - a really good movie, but Toon Link's rant on how it ended was hysterical.).

"So what do we have lined up for tonight?" Link asked.

"Tonight's horror/mystery night, so we have _The Grudge, _the original _Ringu_, _Fight Club_, _The Prestige_, _The Sixth Sense_, and to prevent another Frankenstein fiasco, _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Peach replied.

"How about _Se7en_?" Link asked.

"_Psycho_!" Takashi exclaimed. Everyone looked at him, flabbergasted.

"_Psycho?_ Are you insane, Takashi? There are children here!" Mario scolded, pointing at Ness, Lucas, Nana, and Popo. "We only got _The Grudge_ and _Ringu_ because Ness and Popo's seen them a million times!"

"I got one..." a creepy, eeevil voice said. They turned to see Ganondorf, who was holding a single DVD. He handed it to Peach, who examined the case..

"_Quarantine_?" she asked. (1)

Ness and Popo immediately gave each other fearful looks. Unfortunately, nobody noticed.

"Is it good?" Takashi asked. Ganondorf simply nodded. Link grabbed the DVD, grinning.

"All right! We'll pop it in after _The Sixth Sense_. I've heard this is pretty messed up, so we could watch _Rocky Horror_ after this," he said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

A few hours later...

"Wow. I _never_ saw that coming," Takashi said as the end credits for _The Sixth Sense_ rolled out. (2)

"Me neither," Link and Peach said in unison. Lucas and Nana were crying.

"Something wrong, guys?" Popo asked them.

"It...it's just so sad..." Nana said. Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Okay, who's ready to watch _Quarantine_?" Link said excitedly. Ness and Popo suddenly jumped onto their feet.

"I just remembered...we have to be somewhere! Right, Ness?" Popo asked, grinning at the black haired psychic.

"Oh, yeah! We promised to help Zelda with that...thing! Luke, we better get going!" Ness exclaimed, grabbing the blonde's arm.

"Come on, Nana!" Popo said, grabbing Nana's arm. The two fled, with a confused Nana and Lucas in hand.

Everyone watched the four go.

"What was that about?" Mario finally asked. Luigi shrugged.

"Who knows with those two?" he asked.

"Maybe they've seen it before?" Link mused. Everyone shrugged.

"Okay, let's pop it in!" Takashi said as Link put in the DVD.

**About an hour later._.._**

Everyone in the room (minus Ganondorf) was shaking in their seat. Even Link, who had the friggin' Triforce of Courage, was scared. It was then that they came to a definite conclusion: _Those two have **definitely** seen this before. _

"I-Is it over?" Peach asked. She was hiding under a blanket.

"D-doesn't...D-doesn't look like it," Mario, who was gripping the sides of the couch, replied.

Luigi and Olimar were underneath another blanket, shivering.

Takashi turned towards Link, saying, "Remind me why we're w-w-watching this?"

In the movie, yet another person was horribly killed, causing nearly everyone in the room to scream and hide.

"Mommy!" Olimar wailed.

"Help meeee!" Luigi cried.

Link stared at the screen, finally saying, "I-I-I f-forgot."

As the last character got dragged into the darkness, everyone in the room had one single thought: Ganondorf would _never_ be allowed to pick a movie..._ever_ again.

* * *

(1) Was anybody else thinking of the movie _Quarantine_ (or_ REC _if you want to get technical) when they saw the word Infected? I did. I've never actually seen the whole movie (just bits and pieces), but those parts alone would be enough to traumatize an unsuspecting victim.

(2) Who here has seen _The Sixth Sense_? If you have, did you see the ending coming? Because I sure as hell didn't.

I'm actually listening to the_ Quarantine_ trailer as I write this. I'm giving myself horrible, gory nightmares...all for you readers. Do you know what the cure for these nightmares is? You guessed it...reviews. Please give me my cure as soon as possible. :D


	5. Scythe

Disclaimer: I don't own the Smash characters. I only hope to hone my skills as a writer in writing these oneshots, and nothing more.

*le gasp!* Another update? I'm on a roll!

Does this chapter count as a crossover if it just mentions the video game? And I hate having to put a period between a question mark and an exclamation point if I want to put them together. Like "What the hell?.!" It's just annoying.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sentence # 70 - Scythe

"Link, behind you!"

"Takashi, be quiet! I can't concentrate with you jumping around like that!"

"There he is! Attack, QUICKLY!"

"WHERE'D HE GO?.! HE WAS RIGHT HERE!"

"No, don't use THAT one! He'll break it!"

"Too la - **NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!.!"**

Ness was laughing his ass off at this spectacle. Link was stomping around the room while spewing Hylian curses while Takashi just gaped at the scene.

Why, you ask?

Link and Takashi had just gotten _Re: Chain of Memories _and had pretty much breezed through the game...until they got to one very large roadblock.

Marluxia. You've probably heard of him: pink hair, dark robes, more flower petals than a flower shop? Yeah, that one.

The worst part is, Link and Takashi assumed that Marluxia would be an easy fight, because of the flowers. Boy, were they wrong.

"Who the hell thought of this scythe-wilding asshole?.!" Link raged. "Faore knows that we've tried a zillion times to beat him!"

"We even tried to pull Ars Arcancum, Ragnarok, the works! Nothing we did could beat him!" Takashi complained. Ness grinned.

"Yeah, who'da thought that somebody so flowery could be so tough?" he said. As expected, Link snapped, "Shut up, Ness!"

"I gotta say, though," Ness said, "he doesn't seem so tough. Maybe you guys are rushing in too fast?"

Link grabbed the controller he dropped and handed it to Ness, saying, "If he doesn't seem so tough, maybe _you _should fight him!"

"If you beat him on the first shot, we'll hand you one hundred gold coins each," Takashi said. Link added, "And we'll do your chores for a week."

Ness grinned, grabbing the controller, saying, "Make it a month."

**About fifteen minutes later...**

Takashi and Link gaped at the screen, unable to believe what they just witnessed.

"I...don't...believe it..." Takashi said.

"You actually beat him...on the first shot!" Link exclaimed. Ness grinned.

"See? Not so tough," he said. "Now, I believe you owe me some gold coins...?"

Takashi and Link reluctantly handed him their promised money and the ink-haired psychic left. The two friends then glared at each other.

"A hundred gold coins? Each? What were you thinking?.!" Link snapped.

"I should say the same for you! Doing his chores?.!" Takashi shot back.

"You wanna take this to Final Destination?"

"Let's go!"

The two dashed off to the teleporter room. The two were not seen until dinnertime, with burn marks all over Link's arms and with scratches all over Charizard.

**Meanwhile...**

"Wow, Ness! How'd you get this much money?" Nana asked. Ness, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers were snacking on sea-salt ice cream while walking through Smashville.

"I won a bet, no big deal," the ink-haired psychic replied. Popo grinned.

"Takashi and Link finally got stuck on a boss, huh?" he asked.

"Yep. They got stuck on Marluxia."

"They got stuck on _Marly_? We beat him in ten minutes! It took us six hours to beat the entire game!"

"I know!"

Lucas blinked. "D-Did they...know about that?" he asked.

"Nope."

* * *

Ness and Popo are masters. :D

Oh, I threw in a Kingdom Hearts 2 reference in the chapter. If you've played the game obsessively like I have, you'll spot it straightaway.

Please review~!


	6. Red

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

...Uh, I can explain.

A) First semester of college. B) _XIII Pokemon _(which, if you like Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts, you should check out.). C) Life as a music major. Those are all things you can blame for me not updating this.

This is somewhat based on a true story. All I'm saying.

On with the fic!

* * *

_Sentence #98: Red  
_

"Hey, Red!"

Silence.

"Red~... Helloo~!"

More silence.

"DAMMIT, I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

Takashi jumped at Link's shout. He looked around, looking for anybody else that the Hylian could be talking to. He blinked, turning to face Link.

"...Are you talking to me, Link?"

"Yeah! I noticed that you always wear red, so I have decided to bestow upon you a suitable nickname!"

"...Red?"

Link nodded, and then turned towards the hallway.

"Hey, guys! Takashi is now Red, okay?"

As the other Smashers voiced their varying opinions on the nickname, Takashi rolled his eyes.

"Well, I sure as hell can't talk you out of calling me that now..."

* * *

..Holy crap, a short chapter. I'm losing my edge! D:

Please review! :D


	7. Bow

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

About the KH2 reference in the Scythe chapter: Ness, Popo and the others were snacking on sea-salt ice cream, which is a popular treat in the game.

On with the fic!

* * *

_Sentence #67: Bow _

_"You lost the bet. You know what this means..."_

_"Do I really have to?"_

_"Yes. Or would you rather take the punishment for her?"_

_"..."_

_"Didn't think so. Now get her ready."_

_

* * *

_

Charizard was insanely bored. She watched as Pit and Lucas sparred in the makeshift battle arena the other Smashers had made.

Why would she bored watching this, you ask?

You see, she had seen _everything_ that there was to witness in this tournament.

The Subspace? Unexpected, yes. The freedom was pretty cool at first, but it was way too brief. The final fight was a bitch, though.

Brawling? Always exciting, whenever Takashi (she would _never_ call him that ridiculous nickname of his) called her out (which was pretty often). The level of excitement would depend on the opponent.

The point is, the Fire-type thought she had seen everything. Nothing new was going to happen, and frankly, she wished to Ho-Oh that something would.

"Um...Ch-Charizard? Can you come over for a second?"

Charizard blinked at her Trainer. Did he just stutter? Oh Ho-Oh, what did he do **now**? That Trainer of hers had gotten into too many scraps for his own good.

Ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach, she stepped towards her Trainer. He gulped, looking down and mouthing something.

_'I'm sorry.'_

Sorry? Wha-

"GRAB HER!"

Charizard didn't have time to react, as she was grabbed by the stupid ape _and_ the poor excuse of a turtle. As she thrashed in their grip, the elf came out, patting Takashi in the back.

"Good job, Red!" he said, patting the nervous Takashi on the back. He turned towards the fire-type, taking something out of his pocket. Charizard paled at the sight of the object.

"Don't worry, this'll only hurt for a minute..."

* * *

"You're so cute!"

"Awww!"

"You...You look nice, Cha-Chari...BAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

A very vast majority of the room was rolling on the floor. A few repressed the desire to glomp the poor target.

Only two figures in the room were not laughing or gushing.

Charizard seethed as she tried to get the bows away from her horns, neck, and tail. While she did this, she swore that Takashi (Trainer or not), Link, Bowser and Donkey Kong would all suffer for this humiliation. _Horribly. _

Red, on the other hand, was all too aware of this future suffering._ He_ swore he would go into hiding for a month or so. Perhaps to the real Isle Delfino or that horribly pink bathroom.

One thing's for sure, he's bringing Squirtle with him. Link, Bowser, and Donkey Kong were on their own.

* * *

...I had you thinking they were going to hurt Charizard in some way, didn't I?

Please review! :D


	8. Prayer

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Just a little something to show that this is not dead. Barely alive, maybe, but not dead. :)

I don't know where this came from, especially since I'm actually agnostic.

On with the fic!

* * *

_Sentence # 90 - Prayer_

_Um..._

_Are you there, God? It's me...Lucas._

_I know I haven't been talking to You a lot...My mom always told me to pray, but I couldn't do it. With her gone, I just...can't do it out loud. So I'm writing you this letter. I still can't figure out where this notebook I found came from..._

_But never mind that. I'm not going to talk about my mother or notebooks._

_I'm praying for my friends._

_The thing is, I've made a lot of new friends thanks to this tournament called Super Smash Brothers. Most of them have abilities I could never even imagine (one of them can summon animals called Pokemon by tossing balls!), and I'll admit I was scared of everyone, but a few of them became some of my best friends._

_There's Nana and Popo...Peach, Takashi (the Pokemon Trainer), Pikachu, Link...and Ness._

_Ness has the same abilities I do; we both can use PSI. I don't know all about it myself...You probably do, but You won't tell me, will You? Anyway, we became friends really fast, but I can't help being jealous of him...this fat guy named Wario tried to turn me into a trophy, and Ness pushed me out of the way, becoming a trophy in my place._

_I wish I could have his courage...because every one of us (Smashers, I mean) can use every ounce of courage we can get. We're about to face this bad guy named Tabuu, and he's really strong...he turned nearly every one of us into trophies! If it weren't for Ness, Luigi and Dedede...I don't want to think what could have happened. And I know that everyone else is scared...I can feel it._

_So please...if you can't give me courage, then please help us beat Tabuu. We're going to need all the help we can get. Thanks anyway. _

_Signed, Lucas._

* * *

"Hey, break's over!" Snake yelled, pulling Lucas out of his letter-writing. He looked up as every Smasher started to walk off. The only exception to this was Ness, who looked at the blond curiously.

"Hey, Luke? Whatcha writing?" he asked, reading the letter over Lucas' shoulder. When he was done, the ink-haired psychic wrapped an arm around Lucas' shoulder.

"Lucas, I'll admit I'm scared out of my mind right now," he said. "but there's only one Tabuu, and how many of us? I think if we believe in ourselves hard enough, we're bound to think of something."

Lucas pondered Ness' words, and then nodded. "Y...You're right, N-Ness."

And with that, he stuffed the little notebook into his pocket as the two followed the rest of the Smashers. As they did this, Lucas felt a glimmer of hope in his heart.

* * *

Please review! :D


	9. Autumn

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers.

THIS FIC LIVES ON! OH HAPPY DAY! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

_Sentence #24: Autumn_

You wouldn't think it when you first meet her, but Peach's favorite season would be autumn.

There was no particular reason why she liked autumn the best...Spring held memories of flowers and rain, while winter meant Christmas lights, Valentine's Day and snow. Summer had memories of the beach and those times when she would play all sorts of games in the Mushroom Kingdom.

So why would she like autumn the best? Most princesses shudder at the thought of the wet leaves, as the edges of their dresses could get wet. But as much as she dreaded that little factor...Peach had to admit that there was always some redeeming quality.

Which is why Peach was sitting in the patio happily, breathing in the crisp autumn air. The smell of rain and wet leaves permeated the air as she relaxed in her chair. The trees surrounding Smashville and Smash Manor were colored different shades of red, brown and gold.

She shivered as a chilly breeze blew through the yard. Adjusting her scarf, she noticed Zelda coming into the scene, two cups of apple cider in hand.

"Hello, Peach," she said. "I hope you don't mind if I join you over here. You looked a little cold, so I made some apple cider."

Peach gratefully took one of the mug, reveling in the delightful warmth it gave her hands. "Thanks, Zelda!" she exclaimed, smiling as she sipped.

Yep, autumn was Peach's favorite season.

* * *

Please review!


	10. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Smash characters. I only hope to hone my skills as a writer in writing these oneshots, and nothing more.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Sentence #28: Rescue_

Lucas' eyes slowly opened. The first thing he could see was darkness and a large shadow.

His body felt like it was made of lead, and it hurt trying to hoist himself up. Thankfully, the large shadow got out of his way.

"Wha...what happened?" he said groggily.

He remembered confronting that Tabuu monster...then it sent that huge attack at everyone.

And then what? Did everyone turn into trophies? If that was so, how was he not a trophy now?

"Hey, Luke! I'm glad to see you're doing okay!" the shadow at his side said. Lucas looked around wildly, blinking frantically. Eventually his vision cleared and he could see Ness beaming at him.

"N...Ness?" the blond said, voice quavering. Ness nodded, grinning.

"Yep, it's me!" he crowed. "I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here. Well..."

Ness was interuppted by Lucas tackling him in a hug. Before Ness could question why, he could feel Lucas shaking.

"N-Ness!" Lucas sobbed, hugging Ness tightly. "I'm s-sorry...y-you...got turned i-into a trophy...and I-I ran! A-and then I c-c-couldn't find you..."

Ness hugged the blond back. "It's okay," he said, rubbing the blond's back. After about two minutes, Lucas let go. Ness got up, offering Lucas his hand.

"Come on. Luigi and Dedede are probably waiting for us," he said. Lucas took the offered hand, a confused look on his face. Luigi he could imagine helping the other Trophified Smashers out...but Dedede?

"What? But I thought..." he started. Ness shrugged.

"Don't tell Dedede I told you this," he said. "But I think he knew the entire time what Tabuu was planning. He told us that he used these Badges he made to turn Smashers into trophies, but then I started thinking that it was the opposite. See, without anyone to revive us from Trophies, Tabuu would have won. But since me and Luigi were revived, Tabuu's plan didn't work. So I guess we all kinda owe it to Dedede."

Lucas was certainly surprised at this. He was wondering why the villains were collecting trophies, to be honest...how did they know that they wouldn't be turned into Trophies themselves?

Lucas made a mental note to try to pay Dedede back as he and Ness walked over to Luigi, Dedede, and a newly revived Mario.

* * *

What'd you think? Please review!


	11. Advice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

FINALLY, AN UPDATE!

So...enjoy!

* * *

**Sentence # 77 - Advice**

Mario tiptoed into the extravagant office, gulping as he did so. He rarely got called into Master Hand's office, so he was certain that this could be really big news.

The worst part of the situation is that nobody told him why; when Crazy Hand gave him the message, he gave no reason. He only pushed Mario into the large doors that led to the office.

"Uh, Master Hand?" he asked. The giant right hand turned towards Mario.

"Ah, Mario!" he said conversationally. "How are you? I assume Crazy Hand told you why I called you here?"

"Ah, no," Mario said, shuffling his feet. "He just told me about you summoning me and pushed me here."

Master Hand cursed and turned towards the left hand, who was decked in a witch's hat and a blue-and-black outfit (resembling a police uniform, perhaps?).

"Crazy Hand, how many times do I have to tell you to tell the Smashers why I'm calling them into the office?" he demanded. The left hand giggled, causing Master Hand to sigh.

"Brothers, am I right?" he muttered. Mario shrugged; sure, he did have his arguments with Luigi, but he couldn't help but think that the relationship between the two hands was a lot more volatile.

"To put it simply, we're thinking of hosting a party for the Smashers," Master Hand explained. "Sort of an ice-breaker for the new Smashers."

Mario blinked.

"That's it?" he asked. "Then why turn to me?"

"It's not going to be _any_ party~!" Crazy Hand sang as he zoomed through the extravagant room.

Mario blinked twice in confusion.

His mustache quivered as his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! Now I get it!" he said, grinning. Master Hand did the 'hand equivalent' of a smile.

"Yes, we think that a Mario Party would be the perfect thing for the Smashers, but we can't quite think of some mini-game concepts."

"Mini-game concepts?" Mario asked skeptically. The mini-games were the easiest part of planning a Party! That's why there were so many in previous Parties!

"Perhaps I should clarify; mini-game concepts that go within physical reason," Master Hand deadpanned, glancing at Crazy Hand. "That one wanted a mini-game that was basically a game of Twister in an entire room."

Mario nodded in understanding.

"Well, funny thing is a few mini-games could step a smidge out of physical reason. Some of the mini-games turned the players into balls, or penguins, or..."

* * *

So what'd you think? I'll prolly edit this in a later date, when I'm a little more awake.

Review, please!


End file.
